


TMNT (Temp name)

by LolietaRound



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic Turtles, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Mikey being curious about girls outloud, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Raphaels Mouth, Rocky's sass, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am bringing some of my fics over from FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insert Intro Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lolli here; I still need help finding a name for this little gem.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own not the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, four feminine figures rush stealth like to whichever point they were getting to; in this case they were following four walking, talking, six foot turtles, who were following some foot ninjas who had stolen something really important, but the kounichi didn't care, they were too interested in the four turtle; which was a really stupid reason to use their ninja skills; but hey they were teenagers.

'Ladies, does anyone find it weird that there are walking, talking turtles with ninja skills?' the female teen dressed in blue said only for the girl dressed in orange to answer 'Yeah, and all you need to complete it is for them to be teens who live in a sewer with a mutated rat who is their sensei' the other three looked at her weirdly then said collectively 'Nuh' the girl in blue continued to think about it as they followed both the turtles and the ninja to an ally.

As they stop to watch the fight the purple clad kounichi tripped on her own feet and fell off the building and into the middle of the chaos of the ally 'WOW, insert intro here' she joked and stood up brushing herself off and blushing 'Dane!' her sisters yelled 'Retta, Miri, Rocky I'm ok!' she returned; the other three jumped down and joined her only for the foot ninja to recognise then and run.

'Great just as I'm gearing up to kick some foot ass you broads show up and ruin it' Raphael grouched out ' Well we're sorry we were in the neighborhood when my sister tripped and almost killed herself' Rocky sassed back they both glared at each other, before Leonardo interrupted them 'look ladies we got off on the wrong foot let me introduce my brothers and I' he said calmly Retta smiled ' that seems reasonable mind if we go first?' she asked 'Go ahead' Leo answered ' I'm Leretta my sisters call me Retta, The sassy one in the red is Rochelle we call her Rocky, the one in the purple who fell from the building is Danea or Dane for short, and the bubbly one currently giving your friend in orange bedroom eyes is Miridia or Miri' the turtles looked at each other and smiled then begun their introductions 'I'm Leonardo, Leo for short, This is Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo or Raph, Donnie, and Mike for short' Leo signed each one of his brothers as he introduced them, when he finished they noticed Mike looking at Miris chest 'Are those real, can i touch them, do they bounce?' he asked in rapid succession.

All three of Mike's brothers freaked out and grabbed him 'Seriously Mike?' Donnie questioned'Can you have some tact please Mike? Leo asked ' I was going to ask the same thing, but refrained why couldn't you?' Raph said 'You know Mike they are, you can, and they do' Miri said smiling only for Rocky to hit her upside the head.


	2. Lady Ninjas

After giving the turtles a quick dressing down on what is and what isn't ok to do and say in front of them; they were invited down to the sewers. "This does not look or" Danea quickly covered her mouth and nose "smell sanitary, please tell me where you live smells better then this" she quipped shyly trying to keep the smell from getting to her, Donatello being ever the nerdy gentleman offered her an Oder Eater and replied to her "Yeah it doesn't smell too bad where we live; well I hope it doesn't".

Leonardo shook his head as he lead the way; They had voted on whether or not they should take the girls to the lair, he voted no but his brothers weren't thinking with their upper heads and voted to take the girls to the lair; He looked around at the group as he let himself fall back, He saw Mikey chatting excitedly to his human female counterpart about how he never thought "Lady Ninjas" could be cute, He shook his head as he overheard Raph bragging to a rather busty red head as she bragged back causing him to let out a laugh, He saw Donatello place an air freshener around the shy looking girl then look a little worried about something; then he looked at his own counter part who was busy checking out her surroundings; she also voted no stating that it was impolite to intrude on strangers houses, of course she wasn't heard.

As they rounded the corner toward the lair Raphael continued to brag about his work outs and how much 'Shell' he kicked, all the while discreetly starring at Rockys assets; Of course Rocky wasn't blind occasionally adjusting her red tank top so that they could be seen, if there was anything to be said about the vivacious red haired kounichi it was if she wanted something she would have it; Even if that something was some sort of intimate play time with a mutant turtle.    

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review please.


End file.
